


why jester's so buff

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [86]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tales, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “Jester? My little Sapphire, what are you doing?”





	why jester's so buff

“ _And the brave knight lifted his bride into the air, the both them flushed with affection- for what could be a better sight..._ ”

Jester pauses in her reading. Looks down at her own arms. Frowns a little. She closes the book gently, making sure to place a bookmark. She rolls up the sleeves of her dress. 

“1... 2... 3...,”

* * *

Marion pauses as she walks past her daughter’s room. It sounds like- counting?

She opens the door to an odd sight. She has to pause and take it in. Jester, still in her silken nightdress, is on the floor, doing... push ups. 

“Jester? My little Sapphire, what are you doing?” she asks.

Jester looks up, surprised, and then she grins widely. “Mama!”

She runs up and wraps her arms around her, and then pulls away tail wriggling in excitement. “I’m exercising!”

Marion lifts an eyebrow. “Not that I disapprove, but may I ask why?”

“To lift up my future princess! Or prince, maybe,” Jester says, reaching over to show her Mama her book. 

Marion sighs, amused, as understanding dawns. 

“If you asked Blude, I’m sure he’d love to help you,” she says, smiling.


End file.
